


The Life of Uchiha Shisui

by Riko_Ihe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Multi, this may actually turn into a full fledged story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riko_Ihe/pseuds/Riko_Ihe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uchiha Shisui was known for many things. His genius genjutsu-skills, his rather convenient use of shunshin, his prowess with the tantō and his high pain tolerance. However that is all Shisui the Shinobi. Uchiha Shisui was, in fact, very different from what most would think. /Irregular updates, chapters are not all by age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**4 years 7 months 22 days**

At such a young age, Shisui would naturally not know the difference between different kinds of pain, so when his aunt suddenly started screaming from pain in the kitchen, he ran as fast as legs could carry him.

"Shisui, Shisui honey come over here and hold my hand will you?" his aunt grunted out, it wasn't her usual nice tone, it was bordering on an order. Shisui took her hand and immdiately regretted his decision. It felt like his aunt was trying to kill his hand.

"Aunt Mikoto! Wha-What's wrong?!" Shisui was panicking, he did not know what was going on and it all went by too fast for him to comprehend anything. He realized that they were the only ones in the compound because of the war going on, all the civilian clan-members were helping out with the orphanage or at the hospital.

After hours of agonizing pain and loud screams, it finally stopped. His aunt looked exhausted, and he was no better off himself, the had woman most definetely broken all of the bones in his hand.

Shisui crawled over to his aunt, wincing from the pain in his hand. He saw his aunt sit there with a little boy, coal black hair and matching eyes. "Aunt Mikoto... What's his name?" Shisui asked carefully.

"His name is Itachi honey, now will you be a sweetheart and get me some hot water and a few towels so I can clean him a bit?" Shisui did as he was told and helped his aunt clean the boy.

"Shisui, Itachi seems to like you" he looked at his aunt, who was pointing at Itachi. The little boy was staring at him, his small hands uncoordinated, but still seeming to reach for Shisui. All in all, Shisui thought the boy was the cutest being he had ever seen. "Can I carry him aunt Mikoto?" Mikoto happily agreed and handed her newborn son over.

Shisui lost count of time while sitting with Itachi, the little boy seemed content holding Shisui's larger fingers, biting on them from time to time. He hadn't noticed that his parents and the Uchiha clan head were standing right behind him, looking at the scene with warmth in their eyes.

While Shisui was sitting there with his baby cousin, he made a promise to himself. He would do everything he could to make sure that Itachi had a painfree life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a series of drabble throughout Shisui's life. The story is also on fanfiction.net, but I find that I like the format here better. There will be irregular updates.


	2. Chapter 2

**5 years 7 months 22 days**

It had been exactly a year since Itachi was born and Shisui couldn't be happier, Itachi was his escape from the war, the only one he knew who wouldn't be sent out to a near certain death. Shisui's genin team had made a narrow escape from death just a week ago.

Shisui was currently sitting in the clan head's living room, holding a one-year old boy. In the run of the year, he had been taking care of the boy more often than a cousin normally would, but he could tell that the boy, and the boy's mother, enjoyed it. He still remembered the ruckus of Itachi's birth, how his aunt seemed to be forever thankful to him, and how the clan head, for once, didn't glare.

The birthday party was one of the biggest Shisui had ever seen, he hardly knew anyone there. He did recognize the Aburame, Yamanaka, Nara and Hyuuga clan heads, he had seen them when he visited his friends.

"Shi-shi!" he looked down at his cousin, who was happily biting his fingers, and smiled. Itachi truly was the cutest child he had ever seen. He had recently started talking too, only small words like 'mama', 'papa' and of course, 'Shi-shi'. Itachi's first word had been 'Shi-shi', the nickname he had for Shisui.

Of course, Mikoto would rather have had 'mama' as the boy's first word, but it was understandable as Shisui was a constant source of entertainment for him, and he was always the one to babysit him. He could see the clan heads and their wives walk over to him, and mentally prepared himself for a talk he would classify as 'boring'.

"Hello Shisui, how is the little boy?" Nara Yoshino asked, he looked at her and smiled, purely to be polite. "He has been fine Nara-san" after a bit of small-talk, he was asked if she could hold Itachi, of course he complied, thinking nothing of it.

"No! Shi-shi!" Itachi immediately started whining, even small crying, which surprised all of them, except Shisui. Yoshino hurriedly gave Shisui the boy, thinking that he would calm down if he got what he wanted. And he did.

"I'm so sorry about that Yoshino-chan, Itachi is really attached to Shisui, Shisui often has to stay until Itachi falls asleep!" Mikoto gushed, she found the relationship between the two quite adorable. Apparently the other clan wives did too, and they soon drifted away from the topic at hand and started talking about anything they could think about. It was rather rare for all of them to be able to gather like this.

Shisui sat there for a while before he noticed that Itachi's eyes were dropping. "Aunt Mikoto, I'll go put Itachi to sleep, he seems very tired" he said quietly before going upstairs, barely noticing the 'aww's' and squeals.

He put Itachi in his bed and sat there patting the boy's head  gently until he fell asleep. Shisui enjoyed being with Itachi, but he had things to do. Right now, one of them would be to go visit his teammates in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read this on fanfiction.net please note that there will be changes made to the chapters and the content


	3. Chapter 3

**5 Years 10 Months 18 Days**

Even though the war was far from over, Shisui liked to treasure the memories he made at home, with his family and friends. One of his more treasured memories were of his teammates Nara Yuuki and Yamanaka Atsuko. More specifically of the time they were playing around near the river and Atsuko fell in the mud, and from there it evolved to a full-on mud fight.

Shisui's teammates, Yuuki and Atsuko, were both very precious to him. He thought of them as his siblings, albeit very annoying siblings. It was not unusual for the team to eat at Shisui's home. Yuuki did not like being at his house where his parents kept talking about his shinobi career, meanwhile, Atsuko did not have a family to spend time with as they were killed by Iwa shinobi.

"Red alarm! Red alarm!" Shisui's mother yelled, and the effect was instant. In less than a second, feet were off the table, manners were in place and their faces were masked with a stoic facade. And it hadn't been a second too early. Fugaku walked in, his haughty attitude in place.

"I just came to congratulate you on your eldest son's promotion to jounin" he said, Takumi only looked at him and nodded with a 'hn'.

"Thank you cousin, you should not have bothered, as I'm sure you are very busy" Kagami replied, Fugaku only grunted and walked out the door. A few moments passed in silence.

"Is he gone?" Shisui whispered

"How the hell should I know?!" Hikari, Shisui's older sister, replied

"I don't know, go check?" and so she did, in a very childish and un-ninja like way. She crawled over to the window and pulled the curtain aside, looking for any signs of the clan head.

"Safe!" she said. Everyone sighed, relieved that the clan head was not in sight.

"Mission Make-Sir-Anus-Believe-We-Are-Respectable-Uchiha, succes!" Everyone at the table cheered, even Shisui's teammates.


	4. Chapter 4

**5 Years 11 Months 26 Days**

Shisui had recently started listening to the gossip around town. He was by no means interested in gossiping himself, but he liked to listen to the normalcy of the civilians.

"That Uchiha child, the prodigy, he will grow into a handsome man" he heard one civilian say. Shisui knew they were talking about him, but he ignored it. He had become used to people talking about him. His high success rate on missions, despite his age, made sure of that.

"Handsome? Don't fool yourself, he'll grow into a beauty, like his mother" Shisui stopped immediately. He had never heard that before, but he liked the thought of it. His mother was always talking about how none of her children looked like her. He would make sure to tell her when he came home.

Before he could think about it any further, he saw Yuuki run towards him. "Shisui! There you are, I was getting worried about you" Shisui smiled at him and followed him to the Hokage's office for yet another mission.

"What do you think it's gonna be this time? Hizashi-sensei said it would probably be baby-sitting or something" Yuuki said. They'd been on many dangerous missions, even more than other genin teams, and this was most likely the only kind of break the Hokage could give them

"I see, I don't think that will be too bad" Shisui replied, he _did_ have experience with children after all.

"Well we have you, so I think it'll go fine!"


	5. Chapter 5

**6 Years 3 Months 2 Days**

"Shisui, is something on your mind?" his father, Takumi, asked. They were currently sitting at the dinner table, waiting for the food. Takumi had a keen eye, he noticed something was wrong almost as quickly as Shisui's mother did.

"No dad, nothing's wrong..." Takumi looked at him with concerned eyes. Shisui was usually a very gentle and sweet child, he was quiet but he had never brooded before.

"You can tell me, and if you don't want to, you can tell your mother" Shisui's mother, Mitsuko, nodded in agreement.

"Why does Aniki have pictures of naked women under his bed?" he asked curiously. His parents froze.

"Ah, well... Your brother is gonna be home soon, let's ask him then! Right Shisui?" Mitsuko said, albeit with a panicky voice. Shisui nodded with an 'Un!' and resumed eating.

Meanwhile, Mitsuko and Takumi went to the kitchen to 'get some water'. "I'll skin him alive for hiding them _under the bed_ , of all places! He should have hidden it in our room if anything" Takumi said. Mitsuko glared at him.

"Now, why would he hide it in our room? Takumi dear, you almost sound as if you _want_ him to hide it there, why is that?" She asked with an overly sweet voice. Takumi could feel the sweat starting to form on his forehead "I promise Mitsuko, no ulterior motives! None at all!"

The last thing Takumi saw that day, was his wife holding a frying pan in one hand and a spatula in the other. _'Women can kill with kitchen equipment, and people still think they aren't fit to be kunoichi... What a load of crap'_ he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**6 Years 5 Months 17 Days**

Shisui was just outside the border of the Land of Fire, his mission had been a success, but it had cost them dearly, his teammates were gravely injured. If they didn't find a medic within the day, they wouldn't make it. A simple mission to spy on his enemies, he had thought. The mission turned out to be far more complicated.

Shisui ran, he ran and ran until he dropped. Then he picked himself up again and continued, _he had to find a medic_. He pushed himself to his limits and when he finally found one, he felt like his limbs were made of lead and his eyes ached. Even though he hurried as much as he could, when he returned, one of his teammates was lying in a pool of her own blood, her eyes vacant.

 _'I wasn't fast enough, I wasn't good enough... I lacked the skill to save her'_ he thought. That thought replayed in his mind all the way back to Konoha. He carried her teenage body back home, he would be damned if the girl's parents didn't get anything to bury. If _he_ didn't get anything to bury. He owed his life to this girl, to this stranger whom he'd been paired up with for this mission. He didn't know why she had given up her life for his.

When he returned, they went directly to the Hokage, Shisui still carrying the body. The whole team was exhausted, they deserved a rest, the old man said. They had done a great job. _'Not great enough'_.

"I'd like to inform Mirai-san's parents about their loss." Shisui said, his teammates looked at him in surprise. That job was usually left for later, and someone older. The Hokage was about to refuse when he saw Shisui's eyes, the Sharingan had activated by itself. He nodded.

Shisui brought the body to the hospital, so they could make her ready for the mass funeral. When he went to her parents' house, they broke down as soon as the opened the door. The couple was elderly, they had adopted Mirai when she was a baby, since they couldn't have children of their own.

"I'm sorry" he said, the couple looked at him "I wasn't strong enough to save her, I'm so sorry" he was crying. He was the reason this old couple had lost their daughter, their everything. The woman hugged him, letting him cry on her shoulder, while the man too sat down to hug his wife. They sat like that for hours upon hours. None of them had the strength to stand up.


	7. Chapter 7

**6 Years 10 Months 27 Days**

Hikari heard the door slam, knowing it was Shisui from the sound of his footsteps. Her younger brother had an strangely quiet way of walking, you could almost never hear him. She looked up from her book when she heard the footsteps nearing her room, he opened the door to her room and came running towards her. He laid beside her, hugged her leg and she could see the tears in his eyes.

"Shisui, what's wrong?" she asked, her long hair falling over her shoulder. She was sure it tickled Shisui's nose, but he showed no reaction to it. The boy kept quiet, not quite knowing what to do with himself. He never broke down like this. "Sweetie you know you can talk to me right? I'm your sister, if it's something you don't want to tell mum or dad, you can always tell me".

Shisui looked up at her through his eyelashes, that were wet with unshed tears, and promptly started sobbing. Hikari tried her best to calm him down, but nothing seemed to work, so she just kept patting his back and telling him it was going to be alright. Shisui eventually cried himself to sleep.

When he woke up a few hours later, still in his sister's lap, he sat up and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry" he said.

"What are you sorry for? It's alright to cry and break down once in a while Shisui, you can't keep it all bottled up" she could feel Shisui's arms tensing around her neck. She was never sure what to say in situations like these. "Will you tell me what happened?"

"The cat down the street died and I saw a dead bird too and I _may_ have accidentally burned your favourite book.."

"That's okay sweetie, wait. You burned my _book_?!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hikari is a total book nerd and a good sister. Shisui loves her very much


End file.
